The Turtle's Have a Cousin!
by jessica burke
Summary: When Donnie saves a young girl from an attack, He must bring her and her dog to the lair. But when Splinter remembers the child from his past, the turtles find out that she is their cousin. Donnie x Kailia


Kailia was riding her bike around New York, her dog, Cyber, running beside her. It was nighttime, and very few people were out. Kailia stopped her bike and dismounted it. Suddenly, somebody jumped out of nowhere, in front of her. Cyber started to growl loudly in his throat. The man had a knife in his hand. "Well, look what we have here..." he said before punching Kailia in the face. Cyber jumped onto the guy and bit his neck, hard. "You stupid dog!" the man yelled. He took hold of the dog's neck and squeezed it tightly. The Siberian husky began to choke. "No, Cyber!" Kailia shouted. She got up off the ground. The man threw the dog on the ground, grabbed the knife, and grabbed the girl. He was about to stab her in the chest.

Then, as if from nowhere, a dark shadow appeared in front of the attacker. The shadow pulled out a bo staff from his back, starting to attack the man. Kailia paid no attention, she was worried about her pet.

After the man was knocked out, the hero stepped out of the shadows. He was a mutant, a mutant turtle to be exact. His name was Donatello. He had red-brown colored eyes, a purple bandanna on. He looked over at the little girl, who was crying. He walked over to her. "Hi, there." he said. Kailia looked up at him. She jumped up and started to run away from him. "Hey, wait! Come back!" He said, running after her. She ran into an alley. Finding herself at a dead end, she turned around, seeing the large turtle slowly approach her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me." the turtle reasured. Kailia's eyes were filled with fear. Donatello held his hand out to her. She wasn't sure at first if she could trust him, but she took his hand anyway.

"T-thanks." she said. The turtle smiled.

They both went back to where Cyber was. He was still breathing, but he wasn't doing well. Kailia's eyes filled up with tears, but she did not cry. "H-he's my only friend... I don't want to let him go..." she said. Donatello picked the dog up gently, and then gestured Kailia to follow him. "Where are we going?" the girl asked curiously. "You'll see." Donatello said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie if you like."

To Kailia's surprise, Donnie had taken her to the sewers underground. "Um, donnie, where are we?" she asked him. "Weeeeeellllll, uuuummmm, kind of hard to say this, but, me and my family live here." Donnie responded. "Well, my brothers and sensei, that is."

"Hey, D. Where ya been?" a voice asked. Another mutant turtle walked up to Donnie. His name was Michaelangelo, or Mikey as most people called him. Mikey then noticed the girl hiding behind Donnie's legs. Donnie smiled. "It's okay, Kailia. That's one of my brothers. Mikey, this is Kailia. She was attacked by some guy and I rescued her and her dog." Donnie looked down at Cyber, then at Kailia. Kailia gained up enough courage to walk up to Mikey and said hi to him.

Two more turtles came out. One had a red mask and the other had a blue one. "Well, look who finally came back. We were on Shredder patrol. Where were you, Mr. Know It All?" the red clad turtle asked Donnie.

"Shut it, Raph. Master Splinter's going to be mad as it already is." Donnie said, looking down at Kailia. The blue clad turtle looked at the girl. "Donnie, who's this?" he demanded. "Well, Leo, this is Kailia. And she's hurt, as well as her dog. Some random guy just attacked her and I saved her." Donnie said. Leo looked at the girl. "Well, you are right about one thing, she is hurt." Leo said. The girl had bruises all over her body.

"Ahem." the brothers heard somebody say. It was the turtles sensei, Master Splinter. "I suppose you want to explain all this to me." he said, looking at Kailia."Wait a second. Kailia, do you remember me?" Splinter asked the girl. Kaila gasped. "Uncle Hamato! It's you!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Wait just a minute, Sensei. This girl is your neice?" Raph asked. Kailia nodded.

"Well, It's kind of a long story, my sons..."


End file.
